Falling Back in Love
by Dara Tavar
Summary: Part 1! Barbra Jean divorced Brock but, instead of him hurting over it, all he can think about is Reba and how he put her through so much worse then what BJ was putting him through. Reba's trying comfort him but what happens when their feelings show themselves? (Part 2 now uploaded)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first try at a rated M story so I'm not sure how good it will be...it's also my first time experimenting with Reba and Brock...I never thought of them as still being together until I came across stories about them a couple weeks ago. I've had this for a couple weeks but never got the chance to upload it.**

**Well, I hope you all like this but please don't leave rude reviews...if you don't like it, exit out of the story. Enjoy!**

**Dara Tavar  
**

* * *

**Falling Back In Love**

Reba glanced over at Brock, biting her lip at the brokenhearted look on his face. Barbra Jean's decision to go to Little Rock, and to finalize her divorce with Brock, had crushed him. She'd left him Henry, but the boy only reminded Brock of BJ, and while that hurt him, he wouldn't have let him go with his mother. He needed him.

Cheyenne and Van were staying at the house with Kyra, Jake, Elizabeth, and Henry while Reba sat on the couch in Brock's condo with him. There was a bottle of wine, whiskey, and several bottles of beer sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

Brock held his face in his hands. Barbra Jean had left him…and the worst part was that it didn't really hurt him as bad as he thought it would have. Sure, it was a mighty bruise to his pride, but not his heart. What really put him in a foul temper was the knowledge that he'd put the lovely woman next to him through all this…and so much more.

He was beginning to wonder if he'd ever really loved Barbra Jean. He was starting to doubt it since he was sitting here, with her probably already in Little Rock, and he wasn't thinking about her…but instead that this was what his _ex-wife_ had had to go through when he'd left her…the same ex-wife that was even now attempting to comfort him, when he'd done some of the worst things he could to her.

He had promised to love and cherish her until his dying days. He'd promised to hold her close, through sickness, health, the good times, the bad times…and what had he done? When there was real trouble, he'd run to the first willing arms that he'd seen and ruined his life.

Brock froze. He'd never thought he'd ruined his life by marrying Barbra Jean before now, had he? Thinking back on everything, he realized that he'd never really been happy. He'd always missed Reba, regretting doing what he'd done…and wished that it had been her that he was holding in the middle of the night.

He blanched, staring at the floor. He still loved Reba.

Reba watched Brock in silence, curled up at the end of the couch while Brock sat next to her. She knew that she was supposed to be here to comfort him…but she couldn't help looking him over longingly. She missed when it was her in his arms, in his thoughts, and in his heart.

She would have given anything to just have him for one more night, to see the love in his eyes, the desire, as he pulled her into his arms to make tender love to her…or fierce, depending upon both of their moods.

When he turned completely white, she was sure that it must be hitting him that Barbra Jean was gone. She wished that she could hold him in her arms to reassure him that everything would be alright…but she knew she couldn't. While she still loved him, and knew she always would, she doubted he could ever feel anything remotely close to what he had once before for her.

She reached over to open the bottle of wine, pulling the two crystal glasses closer to her so that she could pour them both something to drink. While they'd both already had a beer and three shots of whiskey each, she preferred wine.

With all the alcohol she was consuming tonight, she was starting to fear that she might let something slip to Brock about her true feelings for him that they both might regret. She could only hope that, if something like that did happen, he would be too drunk tonight to remember in the morning…and that she would be too.

Brock tried not to stare at her as she poured them both a glass of wine, waiting as the fizz slowly went down before pouring a little more in and waiting once again…but he couldn't help it. How he could have let such a beautiful woman get away from him, he wasn't sure.

His eyes slowly traveled up her arm, stopped to admire her slim neck, and then traveled down over her small breasts and her taunt little stomach. She was wearing a dark blue, v-cut t-shirt that seemed to cling to her subtle curves as well as a pair of hip-hugging jeans. She'd taken her shoes off at the door so he could see her red toenails peeking out from under the bottom of her pants.

She sat up and gave him a small smile as she handed him his glass. He smiled back a little and murmured a thank you before leaning his head back to rest on the back of the couch. He closed his eyes to try to stop from staring at her…only to find that that particular idea was even worse than staring at her, for the moment his eyes closed images of her in the midst of a heated love making rose to claim his full attention. And he could feel a bulge starting to form in his pants.

Reba watch as Brock closed his eyes, his head back, and decided that she would allow herself one small moment to admire the man. Barely quieting the morose sigh that tried to escape her parted lips, she allowed her eyes to slide down his muscular form.

He wore a light grey t-shirt that hugged his form. He wasn't bulky with muscles bulging everywhere, but he was muscular. His arms and chest were still as she remembered them from when they were younger. His waist wasn't as firm as it had once been, but she didn't mind that. Her eyes slipped down his jean clad legs to stop on his bare feet…before jumping back up.

Her eyes settled on where she knew his manhood lay. If she wasn't mistaken, there was a slight bulge in his pants. A glance at his face showed that his eyes were still closed, and she was sure that he was thinking about Barbra Jean.

Flushing and feeling as though she were intervening on a private moment for him, even if it was by ogling him while he didn't know it, she looked away and drank her whole glass of wine down in one gulp.

Brock opened his eyes and looked at Reba. She was sitting where she had been, curled up just as before, but she looked a little flushed. A glance down told him the most likely cause of her distress…there was a definite bulge to his pants. Biting back a curse, he downed his drink quickly.

Reba never saw Brock move until he was reaching for the bottle in her hands. When their fingers bushed, she almost jumped at the jolt it sent through her. Sending him a startled look, and hoping that he thought she was merely shocked because he'd frightened her, allowed him to take the bottle and fill both glasses up.

Two bottles of wine, one more beer, five more shots of whiskey, seven shots of tequila, and two martinis later, they were both a little unsteady on their feet. They'd talked about anything they could think of, except Barbra Jean and their repressed feelings for one another. Brock had since turned on some music they used to listen to and talked Reba into dancing with him against both of their better judgments.

Reba laughed as Brock spun her around the living room. When they finally stopped to catch their breath, she snatched up her cell phone and glanced at the time. "Dear Lord!" she cried, eyes widening. "It's almost five in the morning." She stumbled to the nearest window and glanced out. Sure enough, the sun was almost to the point where it would be peeking over the horizon.

Brock watched her as she looked up at the sky. They could both hold their liquor, but even this had been enough to push them to being somewhat tipsy. "My God, but you're beautiful." He whispered as his eyes traveled over her for the…well, too many times for him to have counted, that night.

Reba didn't hear him. She straightened and sent him a lazy smile. "The kids will wonder why I'm not home." She stumbled closer to where he stood by the couch, intending to give him a hug whether or not she thought it was a wise thing to do. "I'd better leave."

He felt a major wave of disappointment wash over him, he didn't want her to leave just yet. He opened his arms to hug her, but just before she reached him she tripped. His arms already opened, he caught her up but they both fell back on the couch laughing. She landed on top of him, her hands on his chest and their bodies pressed close.

When their laughter slowed, they both realized what position they were laying in. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, her hands braced on his chest, his hands on her waist, and their lips but a breath apart.

Reba swallowed hard and licked her lips, glancing down at his mouth and wondering if it would still feel as good as she remembered if he would kiss her right now. She felt the stirrings of desire in her lower stomach and the haziness of her slightly drunken stupor being pushed away.

Brock found that he was having trouble breathing with her lying on top of him as she was. With every small movement she made, she brushed up against his quickly growing erection…and every moment was painful bliss for him. He'd never been as turned on by a woman as he'd been by Reba. She could turn him into a sex starved idiot with one look if she deemed it necessary, which she'd done on numerous occasions when they were married…and when they weren't, like she was doing right now.

His eyes locked firmly on her lips. They were parted ever so slightly, and her tongue darted out to run over them. He groaned as he watched the tip of her pink tongue wet her lips, remembering all she could do with that tongue. Moving slowly, so that she had plenty of time to pull away, he raised his head closer to hers.

Her breath hitched again as he moved closer. She knew he was moving slowly to give her the chance to pull back, but she couldn't have found the strength or the will to do it even if she'd wanted to.

At the first brush of his lips against hers, a soft sigh escaped her and her eyes fluttered closed. When his mouth closed firmly, but gently, over hers a small moan of pleasure escaped her.

He took it slowly at first, rubbing his lips against hers, then nibbling her bottom lip, and finally tracing her lips with his tongue. Closing his mouth over hers once again, he licked her bottom lip and she gladly opened her mouth wide for him.

Thrusting his tongue between her lips he let out a growl. He pulled back before thrusting his tongue between her lips again, giving her a reminder of what was going to come soon enough. When she finally sucked his tongue back into her mouth and curled her own around it did he decide to delve in and explore her mouth all over again.

Reba moaned into his mouth as he ran his tongue over her teeth, not leaving one spot untouched. She whimpered when he started thrusting his tongue in and out, showing her what he would be doing soon. She shifted on top of him, wishing she could get more comfortable.

As if reading her mind, Brock sat up before lifting her into the air. Cradling her in his arms, he made his way to the bedroom and laid her down on top of the comforter.

She tried to pull him down with her, but he wouldn't hear of it. Pulling back, he started work on removing her clothing. Once her shirt and jeans were off, he couldn't stop his eyes from roving over what he'd uncovered. She wore a black lace bra with matching underwear…underwear that currently had a large wet spot on them.

With a small, hungry growl he reached down to pull her panties down over her thighs, to her ankles, and off her feet before tossing them over his shoulder. Next he unclasped her bra and gave it the same treatment. Slowly, his eyes looked over her.

With her short red hair, heavily lashed green eyes, a small rounded nose, pouty red lips, and an almost heart shaped face and light freckles scattered across her pale skin; she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Her breasts were small and high but firm, her waist tiny, and she possessed shapely hips and thighs as well as calves. She was just how he'd remembered her.

"Brock?" she asked in an uncertain voice. She was starting to wonder if he had different tastes and had found her sadly lacking, deciding that she wasn't worth all this. Biting her lip she shifted a little before reaching up to attempt to cover herself.

Brock shook his head, grabbing her wrists and pulling her hands away. "No." he stated firmly, his eyes returning to her face.

She saw desire burning hot in his eyes, like a fire had jumped to life in him. Seeing that, her own doubts were banished as her desire leapt to match his. "I'm not sure that I like being the only one naked here…it seems a little unfair to me." She informed him in a husky voice.

Letting out a low, sensual chuckle, he began to quickly strip off his clothing.

Reba's eyes took in the expanse of tanned skin that each layer of removed clothing revealed to her. He'd not changed much, a little decrease in his muscles, a little extra cushion around his mid section that she would have laughed about thinking if she didn't need him so badly…but the one thing that hadn't changed at all that she remembered was his manhood.

The lamp by the bed was on so she could see every inch of him, and the sight made her shiver in anticipation. No man had ever made her feel like Brock had, out of all the men she'd dated since their divorce…and she was sure that would never change. The love she felt for him was one that never faded.

Stretching out on top of her, he held his weight up on his forearms while he kissed her fiercely. He drug his mouth from hers and made his way down her neck, nibbling and sucking until he reached her collar bone, where he paid a little extra attention, before continuing downward.

She arched when his mouth closed over her nipple, his tongue circling the hard bud as he suckled it deeper into his hot, damp mouth. Clutching his head to her breast, she moaned, closing her eyes and arching into the caress once again.

He lavished both breasts before continuing down. He stopped to dip his tongue inside her belly button a few times and gloried at the sound of her moans and whimpers as she attempted to pull him back to her even as she arched to his mouth in silent welcome to him.

When his head ducked between her thighs and his tongue rasped against her sensitive flesh, all her half hearted protests ceased and her moans grew louder. His tongue circled the small bud between her wet folds even as his fingers slide inside of her.

She allowed him this for a while before reaching down to gently tug his hair. "Brock, please…_now_!" she moaned even as her hips lifted off the bed in invitation of his caresses. "I need you."

Deciding to heed her needs, he slid back up her body to claim her mouth in a searing kiss, exciting both of them when she tasted herself on his tongue. He rubbed the head of his manhood against her opening before thrusting into her.

They both stilled when they joined with an effortless familiarity. Being inside her, he had the sense of coming home. But finally they both needed movement. Raising her hips to meet his thrusts, she moaned into his mouth even as his tongue matched his body's pace. In return he groaned and started to move faster.

Reba cried out when her release hit her, shuddering beneath him. Brock thrust into her and his own climax hit as she trembled around him. He managed to roll onto his side and pull her closer before both of them passed out.

**- -**

Reba woke up to the sun shining on her face. With a groan she pulled the covers over her head and burrowed further into the warmth of her bed. She was having a wonderful dream about her and Brock and she wasn't willing to wake up from it.

A sleepy protest came from behind her when she moved and two strong arms pulled her back against a warm chest. She felt someone nuzzle her neck as he pulled her into a comfortable position so that her back was pressed to his chest once again.

She carefully twisted her head around to see Brock's peaceful face half buried in her hair. His eyes were closed and his breathing deep and even, indicating that he was sleeping still. She briefly wondered if she could slip from the bed and sneak out of his condo without waking him, in hopes that he wouldn't remember what they done that night, but decided that he would wake up.

A glanced at the clock showed that it was almost noon…and there was a dull pounding in her head, reminding her that she'd been drinking last night.

Swallowing hard and feeling her muscles tense, she tried to think of what his reaction upon waking up would be. Would he look at her in shock and disgust? He was probably too drunk last night to have known what he was doing…so, maybe, she could claim the same and they could just never speak of what had happened.

Before she could decide what she would tell him, she heard a sleepy murmur about it being too early to be awake.

Brock tried keeping his eyes closed; wanting to continue dreaming about Reba, but the sunlight shining on his eyes wasn't going to let him. "It's too early to wake up." He murmured to himself before yawning and slowly opening his eyes. When he saw red, he was confused at first…before realizing it was Reba's hair in his face. Smiling as he leaned forward to nuzzle her neck, he scraped his teeth along her collar bone and grinned when she shivered in his arms. "Good morning." He whispered in her ear.

"Good morning." She replied quietly.

It was then that he noticed how tense she was, completely stiff in his arms. Frowning, he raised himself up a little to look down at her. "Something wrong?" he asked, seeing the worry in her eyes.

Reba struggled as she tried to guess what he was feeling. "No…" When he raised one eyebrow she sighed. "I guess I just wasn't sure what you were going to think when you woke up." She murmured.

"Oh." He stated, realizing what she was getting at. She'd been worried about how he would take what had happened between them.

"Oh?" she asked in confusion, and a little irritation. "_Oh_ is all you have to say after what happened last night?"

Brock smiled a little, shrugging. "Yes." He replied before ducking his head to kiss her. He ran his lips down her neck. "I don't have to tell you what I'm thinking when I can show you."

It was hard for her to think with the feeling of his mouth slowly moving down her body, stopping only every now and then to pay special attention to certain areas. "Oh," was all she could get out.

When she cried out in release, he slid back up her body to kiss her again, sliding into her warm heat. "I missed this." He whispered raggedly before kissing her again.

Reba held him for a while as their breathing evened out, running her fingers through his hair as she thought about what he'd said. _I missed this_, he'd told her. Of course, her thoughts had been unfocused when he'd whispered the words or she'd have said something then, but now she was thinking about it. "What did you mean by that?" she asked after a moment.

Brock rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. He studied her for a moment before reaching out to twist her hair around his finger. "I missed this. I missed you. I never realized until last night how much I truly did miss you. Last night I wasn't upset because of Barbra Jean leaving…I was upset because I was thinking about how I'd put you through what she was putting me through, and even more since you loved me then." He stopped, holding his breath as he waited for her response.

"Are you saying you don't love Barbra Jean? That you never did?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes. I never knew how unhappy I really was until I thought it all through last night." Suddenly, the guilt washed over him all over again and he couldn't look into her eyes. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "I promised to love and cherish you for as long as I live…and I ruined everything by running to the first willing arms I saw when we had trouble."

There was a long silence as Reba thought everything through and Brock waited for her to take it in, and gather the courage to tell her something that he'd never hesitated in telling her before.

"I never stopped you know." He whispered, staring at the ceiling as though it were the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

"You never stopped what?" she asked, holding her breath and trying to squash the hope that was quickly rising in her.

"Loving you." He replied in an even softer voice.

When she didn't say anything, he peeked at her from the corner of his eyes, hoping to gauge her reaction to the news. She was looking at him in a strange way. If his assumption was correct, there was a mixture of joy and wariness on her face.

"Brock…" she whispered, so many conflicting emotions in her voice that he couldn't tell what she was going to say. "I hope you understand that I can't say the same to you." She whispered again in a slightly thicker voice, as though she were fighting tears.

He felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach. "Oh." He stated in a quiet voice. He realized now how much he'd really hurt Reba when he'd cheated on her…but he couldn't blame her for not being able to love him again.

She tried to smile. "You know the saying; _Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me._ I told you that once and look what happened…I can't say it another time; I just don't know what might happen."

He blinked, looking over at her. She wasn't saying that she _didn't_ love him; she was saying that she was _afraid_ to love him. He rolled onto his side and pulled her closer. "I promise Reba…I'll make it up to you." He whispered, looking as sincere as she'd ever seen him.

She sent him a smile and he could see what she felt, but couldn't say, in her eyes. "I hope that you do." She whispered. Suddenly, the smile dropped from her face and her eyes widened. "Oh no." she gasped, sitting up so quickly that it made her head spin for a moment.

Broke sat up, looking around as if he'd find someone in the room with them. "What is it?" he asked quickly, watching as she jumped from the bed and quickly pulled her clothes back on.

"The kids!" she cried, pulling her jeans on. "They'll be worried and I know they'll come looking for me if I'm not home soon. If they don't know I'm not home yet, soon they'll go to wake me up and see I'm not there…then they'll come here."

He sighed before climbing out of bed and pulling clean clothes on. "Tell them you passed out here…that we both did. We wouldn't technically be lying to them, since we did pass out. We'd just be leaving out a few details that happened last night."

"You don't want to tell them?" she asked in confusion. She felt her cheeks grow warmer when he glanced at her, raising one eyebrow and glancing meaningfully at the bed. She followed his eyes to the mass of tangled white sheets. "Well, I wasn't meaning that we should tell them about _that_. I meant don't you want to tell them about us?" she asked, glancing back at him.

He walked over to her, pulling her into his arms and giving her a gentle kiss. "Not yet." He told her seriously. There was a sudden, mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Let's allow them to think that I'm a wreck and that you're going to be staying over for a while to help me get through this very trying time."

Reba slowly smiled, slipping her arms around his neck. "I like the way you think sometimes." She stated huskily before stretching up to kiss him.

**- -**

Reba slipped back inside, closing the door behind her with a small smile on her face. She'd peeked in through the window to see that no one was in the living room, so she was hoping that they'd not noticed she wasn't in the house and that she could slip into her room without them seeing her.

"Where have you been young lady?" the angered question was fired from the top of the stairs.

She grimaced as the loud question made her head feel like a marching band had taken up residence in there for a few seconds. She waited, with closed eyes, as the pounding returned to a dull thudding before looking up to see Van watching her with his arms crossed over his chest. "I went for a run." She suggested.

Van shook his head, walking down the steps to stand at the bottom, giving her a stern look. "I know you, you don't wear your jeans when you run." He replied. "Besides, I've been up since eight and you've not been here. I went to check on you, since you're usually up by then, to ask how Mr. H was but you weren't there."

"Mom!" the cry came from the top of the stairs again.

Reba groaned and reached up to rub her pounding temples. "Do you all have to shout so loud?" she asked in irritation, glaring at Cheyenne when she hugged her.

"I was worried about you. When I went to check on you at eleven, you weren't in your room. Van finally told me that he didn't know where you were but wouldn't let me look for you." She said the last part in accusation, glaring at her husband over her shoulder before smiling at her mother again. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Where were you?" Van asked once again. "And don't give me any of that going for a run bull crap! You wouldn't go running in your jeans and that t-shirt. Besides, that's what you went to Mr. H's wearing last night."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Brock and I had a little to drink last night and stayed up until early this morning before we passed out. I've been over there with him."

"Oh…" Cheyenne cooed, looking like she was going to cry soon. "How's he doing?" she asked.

Reba hesitated, putting on her poker face and remembering all she and Brock had decided on telling the kids. "He's not taking it well…he's a wreck really. I'll probably be staying over there with him for a few days to try and help him get through this."

"We should go see him." Cheyenne exclaimed, looking at Van.

"No you shouldn't." Reba replied quickly, shaking her head. Cheyenne and Van glanced at her in confusion. "He doesn't want you kids seeing him like this. He says he won't let you in if you show up…wait until he's doing better." She stated in a softer voice. "Let him get used to BJ not being here, to cheer up some, and then you can all come over."

Cheyenne sighed, but nodded. "I guess. He's got to be doing through a tough time."

"He's going through a very tough time, indeed." Reba told them with a solemn nod. "Now, I'm going to head upstairs and get some clothes for when I go over there."

With that she left them standing there and walked to her room. Closing the door and locking it, she grabbed a bag and threw it on her bed before pulling out all the clothes she'd not worn since Brock had moved out. She picked out the lingerie that he'd always liked the best and put them in the bottom before carefully picking out her jeans and shirts.

When she finished she walked to the window and looked out to where Brock's condo was, smiling a little as she planned out everything they would do later.

Oh yes, he had a lot of making up to do…but she was going to have fun as she allowed him to help her fall back into a love she was already in.


	2. Massive Update

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


	3. Reba Update

**Hello all. This is just a quick message to you Reba fans out there (and sorry if I got your hopes up, thinking this is a new chapter-if you read "Falling Back in Love," I may be doing a sequel one-shot to that story, so hope that makes you feel better for me "tricking" you-us tricksy little authorses! {Lord of the Rings} :D ) :**

**I'm writing a new Reba story that I will hopefully start posting soon. I don't want to give anything away about it and I don't have a title yet (sorry) but just know that this one will be a chapter story. I'm not sure how long it's going to be, though. I'm trying to finish up my other chapter stories before I start posting it so I won't be trying to divide my time between them (I'm down to just one more chapter story, so I should be posting my Reba one soon).**

**Just wanted to tell everyone so they could keep an eye out for these upcoming stories. The sequel to "Falling Back in Love" will probably have a similar title...maybe something like "Holding on to Love" or something else similar-I just came up with that one off the top of my head and, while I like it, it may not fit my idea so don't just watch out for that title.**

**And if anyone has an idea for a Reba story they'd like me to write, I'm always willing to hear new story ideas! :D  
**

**Well, I'll try and get my Reba stories up soon.**

**DT  
**


	4. Part 2 Out Now!

**Okay, now I know that this has been a long time coming, and I'm sorry for the wait. But I finally have the sequel out now-_Fighting to Stay in Love_. And, guess what, I'm already hard at work on Part 3! My writer's block with this story and it's sequels, and now I'm a good deal into the 3rd. Right now, I'm planning on it being romance/humor, but I might change that to adventure or something like that...maybe drama, not sure yet. I'll know more when I get more into it.**

**Also, I may be writing a part 4, depending on how 3 ends.  
**

**And, there is potential for a spin-off from the Reba-Brock series in the 3rd part, so when I finish and post it, let me know if the spin-off would be something I should think about doing.  
**

**Okay, just wanted to let ya'll know so you could go to Part 2 now! Hope you like it and leave me a review about what you think about it. Thanks for your patience!  
**

**DT**


End file.
